Heretofore, various polyurethanes have been formulated.
A particular urethane polymer is set forth in my prior U.S Pat. No. 4,247,678. This patented polyurethane formulation possesses significantly better hydrolytic stability than all previous polyurethane systems utilized with regard to fuel containers. My prior patent was based on an aliphatic diisocyanate, methylene bis(4-isocyanatocyclohexane) (Mobay Chemical Company's Desmodur W). While having good hydrolytic resistance, my prior polyurethane only had fair fuel resistance and was therefore often utilized in laminate form with other materials to provide good fuel resistance. My present invention is readily distinguished therefrom by possessing unexpected and very good fuel resistance as well as anti-icing properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,906 to Finelli relates to polyester urethanes which are different from my present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,228 to Horowitz et al merely relates to the application of polyurethane via brushing or spraying and hence is not pertinent.